ObiRin
The Couple ObiRin (Japaneese オビリン) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin . Their Relationship In Kakashi Gaiden, Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin are introduced as Hatake Kakashi's teammates with Namikaze Minato as their teacher. Obito is hinted to have feelings for Rin while Rin was hinted to have feelings for Kakashi; very similar to the love-triangle of Team 7. When Rin was captured by the enemy, instead of following Kakashi's order of completing the mission first, Obito scolded Kakashi telling him that he'd rather be called trash rather then abandoning his comrades(Rin ). When Kakashi decided to go with Obito, they find Rin under a genjutsu being tortured. The two then team up against the enemy nin and is close to winning. Soon, the cave starts to crumble and the team is forced to retreat. When retreating, Obito saves Kakashi from a falling rock and is crushed instead, Rin then desperately tries to find a way to help Obito, but is forced to leave him when the enemy gets near. As the rocks begin to fall on top of him, Obito thinks to himself how he wished he would have had more time with the two and how he wished he could've told Rin that he loved her. After successfully fleeing from the enemy, Rin along with the others rest before heading off to destroy the bridge. While resting, the team cherishes the memories of Uchiha Obito before heading off to complete their mission.. Sometime after the death of Obito, Rin is captured and as made the jinchurikin of the Three-Tailed. Kakashi would then save her and retreat back to the village, being "chased" by the enemy-nin's. Rin knowing that the enemy would later release the Three-Tailed once they arrived at the village jumps in front of the enemy and intercepts Kakashi's attack, sacrificing herself for the sake of the village as well as choosing to the die by the man she loved. As Kakashi faints, Obito attacks the enemy-nin who tried to retrieve Rin's dead corpse. After Obito manages to slaughter every single one of the enemy-nin's, he walks over and cradles Rin's dead corpse. He then vows to create a reality where he, Rin, and Kakashi would be together again. In one of Obito's flashbacks where Obito arrives late at the opening ceremony, he is greeted by Rin who hands him is orientation-documents. When the team took part in the Chunin Exam's, Obito arrives late for he had stopped to help an elderly woman who rewarded him with a piece of candy. When facing an enemy encounter, Obito tries to impress Rin with the Uchiha Clan's Fire-Technique, but instead, he chokes on the piece of candy he recieved earlier and is defeated; only to be saved by Hatake Kakashi, much to his dismay. Later, Obito is healed by Rin where he took this as their "only moments" together. After bandaging Obito, Rin then scolds Obito for being careless and notes that she is watching; much to his surprise. In the Ten-Tails Revivial Arc, when Kakashi questions Obito about his reasons of how he survived, Obito dodges the question and instead reveals his motivation; Kakashi's inability to save Rin lead him into hating the reality that they live in. When Obito faces Kakashi in the Kamui's Dimension, Obito becomes enraged whenever he mentions Rin. Also, when Obito is forced to use the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique by Madara, he is shown using his seemingly last moments of continously thinking of Rin. When Obito finally becomes the TenTail's Jinchuriki, he struggles to control his new body. As time goes by, he also loses his consciousness. In his subconsciousness, it is shown of Obito fighting to keep his own consciousness alive. He is seen focusing on his old team's photo. As the pictures slowly begin ripping apart, so does Obito as he is ripped limb to limb. He is only able to successfully take control when Rin's part of the photo begins to rip. Emerging from this, Obito resurrects in a new form similar to the Sage of the Six Paths. He also reveals that he is now able to fully control the Ten-Tails. When Naruto is later shown scolding at Obito in a different dimension-like, flashbacks of Rin and Obito when they were teammates occur. One shows Rin healing Obito's wounded hand. As she is nurturing his wounds, Obito suddenly spits out to Rin that healing him is like her healing the world. Surprised by his words, she stares at him in confusion. Obito then shyly confesses to her that she needs to be there for him when he becomes Hokage. Reacting to his words, Rin gives Obito a gentle smile. Later in the flashbacks when Obito is again injuried, he begins to try and talk tough about scars and being more manly. This is shown to anger Rin who scolds him, rehearsing the speech he gave to her back then and promising to be by his side and watch over him. As Naruto asks Obito to join his side, he refuses and confirms that he regrets none of the choices he made. Entering a flashback, the "old" Obito states that Rin only wants to watch Obito Uchiha, not Obito the Jinchurikin and whom he had become now. When later encountered by Kakashi Hatake and Namikaze Minato, Obito stated that Rin was his only light and without her, he became lost and eventually lost himself into darkness. Evidence *It was confirmed that Obito had always had feelings for Rin. *Witnessing Rin's Death leads to Obito awakening his Mangekyo Sharingan. *Rin is one of the many reasons of Obito wanting to complete the Eye of the Moon Plan *Rin's death had a huge impact on Uchiha Obito's life. *Rin is shown to care deeply for Obito. *Rin was one of the reasons how Obito was able to prevent himself from getting possessed by the Ten-Tails. *Rin promised Obito that she'd always be by his side and watch over him. *Obito stated that Rin was his light. Quotes Rin's Promise to Obito: *''" You promised me you'd become Hokage. I too want to stop this war... and save the world. That's why I've decided.. That I'd stay by your side and watch over you. ..Didn't you say that by helping you it's like I'm saving the world? Now that I'm watching over you.. You can't hide anything anymore. So do your best, Obito!! Become a cool Hokage and let me see how you save the world! It's a promise!! "'' ::::::::::::: '''- ''Nohara Rin to Uchiha Obito; Naruto Chapter 653 Rin to Obito - Chapter 603: *''" It's not good to hide your wounds, you know. I'm looking after you."'' Obito about Rin and Kakashi - Chapter 244 *''"Just when me and Kakashi were becoming friends.. I couldn't bring myself to confess to Rin.. I wish I had more time with everyone.."'' Among the Fans ObiRin is actually a very popular pairing in the Naruto fandom. It is supported due to Obito's undying love towards Nohara Rin and how she deeply cares for him in return. lt can also be said on how big of an impact her death had on him. It's a rival pairing towards KakaRin . Gallery obito_x_rin_by_oolyfa_chanoo-d5xdt3d.png obito_y_rin_by_lbackfromthedeadl-d5n878d.png b1391b16b7a079ccbe3810584e5accda-d5e21aa.png imageÑ.jpg obirin_t_t_by_k1deki-d6q11i1.jpg obito_and_rin__rin__s_death_by_lesya7-d5fvcqf.jpg obito_and_rin___first_kiss_by_lesya7-d5li2bu.jpg dreaming__by_yaoifangirlsb-d6cmnk8.jpg imageÑ.jpg in_the_past_by_karudoll.jpg all_for_you_by_karudoll.jpg By カジカ.jpg By 咲.png Category:Couples involving Obito Category:Couples involving Rin